object_connectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Keep An Eye
Keep An Eye" is the 6th episode of Object Connects. It was released on September 5th, 2019. In this challenge, the remaining contestants are playing each other in the game called volleyball. Cast Main Characters Yogurt Cup appears in this episode but he didn't speak. Minor/Guest Characters *Eraser from BFB appeaes. Recommended Characters See this page instead. Deaths 1. Quince got killed by the volleyball when Yogurt Cup slam dunks it. 2. Toothbrush got killed by Journal with a volleyball. Votes Reason Why People Voted For This Contestant * Quince's Reason: He believes that his alliance had lost the challenge because of Crane Flower. He thinked that is her fault for not catching the ball. * Circle's Reason: He doesn't like Quince, so he eliminated him. * Everybody Else's Reason: Quince was not only being rude to everyone but he's a sole reason why his alliance loses the challenge. His nonsensical behavior causes The Smelly Peaches to win. He's also made his team loses and almost putting up for elimination in the past. Trivia *This is first episode that created by Flash aka Adobe Animate. *This is the first episode to be released as a YouTube Premiere video. *This will be the only episode to be released in 2019. *Each character receives a new design ever since Object Connects has moved to Flash. ** The eliminated contestants have also receive a new design as seen in the intro. *This is the last episode where both PlanetBucket22 voiced Cotton Candy and MasterOfPyro voiced Circle since both voice actors will be later switched their roles for future episode. *The episode is taking place at the beach. **This will be the second time where the challenge is taking place at the beach, the first being What Camp: Part 2. *This episode was originally going to be released on May 6, 2019 but it was later delayed to September 5, 2019. **This will be the second time where an episode got delayed, the first being Make A Shot. *A random character Heely, appears in this episode, making her third appearance. **Unlike before, she appears twice in this episode (three times if she appears in the intro). *In this episode onwards, Avocado’s voice has been altered in response to the criticism about his “ear-piercing” voice. *Both Jocelyn Piacitelli and Machine return to voice their characters in this episode, Bocce Ball and Sundae respectively. *This episode reveals Circle can remove his shade from himself. *This is the third time where the cabins from What Camp: Part 2 and Attack Of The Reversal Tomatoes appear in the episode. *This is the first time Lantern didn't sabotaged the other contestants. *When the volleyball hits Quince and kills him, he lost one eye from the impact while keeping another eye. This is a reference to the title of the episode. *This is the second time that The Smelly Peaches placed first in the challenge. **This is also their first time to win the challenge without being tied with another team. *The three teams who have been up for this elimination; The Sleepy Strawberries, The Happy Berries, and The Punchy Mangoes, have been up for elimination multiple times already, more than any other teams out there. **This is The Happy Berries and The Punchy Mangoes’ third time being here while this is The Sleepy Strawberries’ fourth time. Easter Eggs *One of Toothbrush’s lines, "I'm sorry. I don't speak Bucket, you're English is very messy today" is a reference to how Bucket makes bad grammars. *The music from Shrek 2 the video game can be heard, but slowed down. *The Paper asset from Inanimate Insanity can be seen where Sundae is writing it down with a pencil. *Eraser from BFB appears in the episode. *The knock back from Super Smash Bros Ultimate can be seen where Journal kicks the beach ball. *When Jack said, "Now you're playing with power, volleyball power," is a reference to what Nintendo used the slogan, "Now you're playing with power, super power," back in the 90's. *When Jack said, "You know the rules and so do I" is a reference to one of Rick Astley’s songs, Never Gonna Give You Up. *When Bocce Ball said, "I'm highly offended" is a reference to Nick-Le from Inanimate Insanity saying 'I'm highly offended". Who would you vote for? Crane Flower Vanilla Circle Flashlight Quince Cotton Candy Category:Episodes Category:Season 1